


Maguna

by avengersanatomy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Childbirth, F/M, Family, Pain, Pregnancy, Pregnant Pepper Potts, Pregnant Sex, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersanatomy/pseuds/avengersanatomy
Summary: Missing scenes from the 5 year skip in Endgame. Story of Pepper Potts’s pregnancy with Morgan Stark.





	1. 12 weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> single quotations 'like these' are thoughts  
and double "like these" are talking stuff

Tony had just finishing recovering from the events of the snap and everything else. Pepper found out that she was pregnant when Tony was still unconscious a couple weeks ago but was too afraid to tell him. She wasn't sure how he would react and if he was even strong enough for it at the time.

They finally finished moving into their new cabin in their woods when Pepper was laying in bed with Tony looking out the window. She glanced down at her stomach which seemed to have started to show. A little? Hmmm... no probably just a food baby. Tony kissed her on the cheek and said,

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get water."

"Okay........ uh Tony?" Pepper looked up at Tony as he was leaving the room.

Tony turned around, "Yeah what's up?"

Pepper's head was spinning around, she couldn't decide if this was the right time to do this.... but it's already been so late. 'Does it need to be special? What if he doesn't want it? Will he get mad that I waited so long? damn it what do I do.' 

".....Tony.... I'm pregnant..."

His eyes lit up and he froze not knowing what to do. Pepper kept rambling about how when Tony mentioned it in the park she couldn't stop thinking about it so she went home and took tests. 

"I called you to come back! I called you to tell you I was pregnant!" her voice started to break and she was tearing up.

"Pep..." Tony sat on her side of the bed and wiped her tears, "I'm sorry..." he smiled a little and looked at her, "We're having a baby."

Pepper was trying to stop crying as she was sniffling and her voice broke while she repeated and nodded, "We're having a baby."

Tony kissed her and got into bed with her as he started taking pepper's shirt off. He noticed her small bump and stared at it for a moment. He whispered,

"You could've told me earlier..."

Pepper looked at him feeling guilty, "I know... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, I'm sorry for leaving." He kissed her barely showing bump and laid down next to her. They snuggled while Pepper told Tony everything that has happened in the pregnancy so far until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was gonna be explicit but i got lazy lol and uh sorry this is short idk how to really do this stuff lol


	2. 20 weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pep is 20 weeks pregnant and they have already found out that they are having a girl. yay;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning hehe this is a lil explicit

Pepper has officially reached the point in her pregnancy where her normal clothes just don't fit anymore. She was pretty much always skinny so once her bump started to show, it was very noticeably there. The baby's kicks were finally strong enough she could feel at least a couple times a day, but Tony still hasn't had the chance to feel yet. 

It was around 10 pm at night and Pep was laying on the couch watching a movie when Tony walked in after going on a quick errand outside.

"Hey pep" he smiled, "How's our little peanut doing?" he sat down on the couch near her feet after giving her a kiss.

Pepper smiled and put her hand on her stomach, "Kicking away, like always" she reached her hand out for Tony to feel. Tony put his hand on her stomach excitedly waiting for a kick. 

"I don't know Pep, maybe she doesn't want to do it for me." then as if the baby knew, she gave a slight nudge right where Tony's hand was and his eyes lit up and looked at Pepper like a toddler after eating 10 chocolate bars. "Was that it?!" 

Pepper laughed and nodded, "See, I told you you would feel it one day. Oh and by the way, are we naming the peanut Morgan?"

"Unless you have something else in mind?"

"Morgan's perfect" Pepper smiled and sat up. "Oh and the doctor called me today and said we should start planning what we want to do for the birth... I was thinking we could just do it at home? I mean like I think since I'm healthy and stuff it shouldn't be a problem?" 

"Are you sure? What if something goes wrong?"

"Then we can call a doctor or go to the hospital if there is time, I don't want to make this public and have whatever is left of the world knowing. Who knows what they might do when they realize it's Tony Stark's kid? I'm sure a lot of people love you still, but there are many that are the opposite of that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Pepper smiled and looked at Tony, "I'm always right" Tony laughed and kissed her. Pepper has been getting turned on by everything, and literally EVERYTHING. Her second trimester hormones are making her horny all the time and Pepper leaned into Tony's kiss and climbed on top of him.

"Woah woah woah" Tony laughed and pulled away from the kiss. "Again? After what happened this morning?" Pepper may or may not have had a meltdown this morning during sex because she thought she was too fat.

"Oh don't bring it up again." Pepper kissed Tony more and started to take off her pants and panties. "Okay wait," She was breathing heavily, it seemed as if everything she did made her get out of breath, "I have to pee"

Tony smiled and nodded while he stripped all his clothes off and waited for Pepper to get back. She came back pretty quickly already naked and her round bump in sight. Tony's dick was fully erect and as soon as Pepper sat down on the couch he began to suck on her clit. He stuck a finger into her wet pussy as he kissed her. He went back down to suck on her clit while fingering her deep and hard and added another finger in. He fingered her right in the g-spot and she moaned and squirted everywhere. Her body started shaking as she hit her orgasm and Tony went faster. 

"Ohh god Tony!" Pepper moaned and whined while she squirted and arched her back. Tony got up and inserted his dick in and gently went in and out as Pepper was recovering from her intense orgasm. 

"Uh.... no faster" Pep said in between moans and pants. Tony followed her wishes and went deeper and harder into Pepper's sensitive vagina while his finger rubbed her clit. They went on for a while until it slowed down when Tony noticed how worn down Pepper looked. He kissed her stomach and put his pants back on. Pepper went to the bathroom and came back with her shirt and panties on and Tony had her lay down on top of him. They fell asleep like this after snuggling for a while and Tony's hands were on top of his wife's pregnant bump.


End file.
